The present invention relates to trash bag holders, and in particular, to a holder having separable bottom and side members.
A conventional trash container, or garbage can, is unitary in construction, having a generally tubular side wall ridigly secured to a bottom plate. Such container may be lined with a plastic trash bag supported within the container along the sides and bottom thereof. The open end of the bag may be folded over, or otherwise secured adjacent the upper opening of the container. The liner provides a convenient and sanitary method for storing and unloading trash placed in the container.
One of the problems associated with the above-described container/trash bag arrangement is the tendency of the bag, when filled, to stretch or tear as the bag is removed from the container. This problem results, in part, from the weight of the trash bearing on the unsupported bag as the bag is lifted from the container. Tearing may also result from internal abrasion caused by sharp trash objects such as sticks, bottles, cans, etc. acting through the bag against the side walls of the container, as the trash bag is removed therefrom. It can be appreciated that tearing of a filled trash bag during removal defeats the purpose of the bag.
In the past the problem of tearing and stretching of trash bags have been partially solved by the use of double bags, or reinforced, thicker-walled bags. This solution is not completely satisfactory in that the heavier bags create added expense.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a trash bag holder which substantially eliminates the problems of bag stretching and tearing that arise in removing a filled bag from the holder.
It is another object of the invention to provide a trash bag holder having interchangeable parts, whereby containers having different desired capacities may be easily constructed.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a container having a relatively large-area base, whereby the container is less susceptible to tipping over.
It is another object of the invention to provide a trash bag holder which is easily cleaned by virtue of its separable bottom and side support members.
The present invention in trash bag holder comprises a bottom support member having detachably secured thereto a side support member. The latter member is a substantially continuous wall which tapers inwardly upon progressing upwardly and has upper and lower openings defined therein. The lower opening is dimensioned o fit snugly over an annular rim provided on the bottom member. The two members are detachably secured together by interlocking clamps. A trash bag is supported within the holder with its upper edge secured adjacent the upper opening of the side support member by an elastic band. When it is desired to remove a filled trash bag from the holder, the side support member is detached from the bottom member and lifted thereaway.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will now be more fully described with reference to the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.